


Where He Belongs

by cassie5squared



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie5squared/pseuds/cassie5squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not a guns-blazing hero - unless he has to be - but Wash's particular gift can still save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the AU where Wash survives, as seen in the previous story “The Impossible”.

They're in trouble again. Mal's managed to cross yet another local figure, only this one has enough resources to start chasing them around the planet, and can blow them out of the sky if they try to break atmo.

It's up to Wash to keep that from happening, and he's certainly doing his best. It's not especially _easy_ , with the captain breathing down his neck and Zoë by the co-pilot's seat trying to look like she's not concerned, but this is his moment. With his hands on the control column of the ship he knows and loves, there is very little that can touch them.

"Some canyons coming up," Zoë reports, checking the scans of the terrain ahead.

"Wash, think we can lose 'em?" Mal's just a little bit tense. In response, the pilot's face breaks into a broad smile.

"Watch me."

He opens the throttle, and they speed ahead. Behind him, he can hear Mal warning everyone to grab hold of something, but for his part, he's suspended in that moment where he and the ship are one.

_I am a leaf on the wind... watch how I soar._

The canyon is narrow and winding, with pillars of stone cropping up around every turn, but he is equal to it all, and _Serenity_ spins through them at his guidance as though she's dancing.

"They're fallin' behind!" Zoë reports, and Wash grins briefly.

"Just keep an eye on 'em, make sure they ain't goin' to try somethin' else," Mal instructs, almost flinching every time Wash barely skims past a rock. It's slightly irritating, actually; it's been five years now since they began working together, he has demonstrated his ability more times than he can count, and still Mal gets edgy every time they run into trouble like this.

"Zoë, let me know when they're out of range," Wash says easily.

"Almost there now," she replies, intent on the screen.

"Kaylee," he adds, flicking on the radio, "get ready for full burn."

"I'll be ready when you are," she assures him cheerily.

"Shiny." He grins again, and pushes the ship just a little faster, a little harder, waiting for the right second...

"They're gone!" Zoë says abruptly.

"Kaylee, _now_!" Wash snaps, and they rocket skywards. The ship begins to shake dangerously, but he remains steady as a rock, his hands firmly gripping the control column... and then everything smooths out at once as they enter the Black.

"I think we made it," he says lightly, slumping back in his seat as they settle back down to cruising speed. "None of those ships are good enough for long-distance space travel."

Mal claps him on the shoulder, and he looks up to find the captain grinning broadly. "Nice goin'."

"The alternative didn't appeal to me so much," Wash admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "Did we get paid at least?"

"Oh, we made sure o' that," Zoë says, coming over to hug him from behind and steal a kiss.

"Enough to make a few repairs," Mal agrees. "Now I'm just gonna go somewhere I don't gotta watch you two makin' out all over the place. 's as bad as the doctor an' Kaylee these days. Let me know if anythin' comes up."

"Yes, sir," Wash replies cheerily as the captain rapidly exits the bridge. He leans back in Zoë's embrace, and smiles a little. _Yep, this is a good life to be leading._


End file.
